The First Smile
by Riss - uscmam
Summary: Voyager arrives just prior to B'Elanna's declaration at the end of DOH, causing her to panic and push Tom away. Late at night in the Mess Hall, Tom is thinking about life when Seven comes in and he decides to make good on his offer of friendship...
1. Who's Teaching Who

The First Smile - Who's Teaching Who?

by Riss

---

Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I am not the person who owns Star Trek. That distinction belongs to Paramount, so I'm just borrowing a few characters for a little fun.

---

He was sitting alone in the Mess Hall. Not an unusual sight these days. Ever since that EVA experience a couple weeks ago with B'Elanna, he had been keeping pretty much to himself. If only Voyager had come a few seconds later. He knew that she had something she wanted to tell them, but just as she started to say "Tom, I..." Janeway's voice came over the comm.

He had seen something in her eyes, but he didn't want to believe it. Especially not now. She hadn't spoken more than ten words to him outside of duty. And even then, she shot him dirty looks if he even glanced in her direction. While they were in sickbay, she told him to get lost. Later, when he tried to join her and Harry at lunch one day, she said, "Leave me alone, pig."

There was probably an insult or two he was forgetting, but it didn't really matter. Now, B'Elanna spent all her time in engineering or hanging out with Harry and a few of the engineers. She didn't want to see him. The look of caring and maybe even love he had seen in her eyes must have been a figment of his imagination.

He had thought that he was in love with her. Something he now recognized as lust over a close friend. What he missed more was not the remembrance of her lips on his in the caves of Sakari IV, but the hours spent arguing and talking, something he had never really had the chance to do with a female friend.

None of this was helping his insomnia. This was the third night this week he had spent in the Mess Hall. Of course, last night he hadn't been alone. That was actually what he was pondering right now.

When he extended his invitation of friendship to Seven before that fateful mission, he never expected her to take him up on it. He did mean what he said, but she was so distant and seemed to want to learn everything on her own.

Last night, she came in for a midnight snack. Since the Doctor had just recently put her on solid food, she was not yet ready for regular eating times. So last night, at 0200 hours, she came in for a snack and decided to engage in 'irrelevant conversation' with him. They ended up talking until the breakfast crowd started filtering in at 0600.

What was confusing him now was how much he enjoyed the conversation. They had actually talked the entire time. She had started out by asking him questions about fitting into the ship. The conversation had progressed to human interactions and even what sights she found interesting when studying the database on Earth. Surprisingly, she had decided that his favorite hiking place through the Redwoods of California was one of the places that most interested her.

There was some kind of connection formed last night, and he was having trouble understanding it. While he definitely found her extremely attractive, he had never thought that he would find the ex-borg a fascinating person as well.

Before Tom could continue his ruminations, the object of his thoughts entered the Mess Hall.

"Looking for another late night snack?" Tom asked

"I am again in need of ingesting food," Seven replied.

"Would you like some company as you eat?" Tom said while indicating the empty seat at his table.

"That would be acceptable," Seven said as she moved to join him.

For a few minutes, they just sat in silence. Tom was still running over his earlier thoughts in his mind, while Seven appeared to be contemplating something herself.

"May I ask a... favor of you Lieutenant Paris?" Seven asked hesitantly.

"I told you last night, Tom," he replied. "What do you need Seven?"

"During my rest period today, I did further research into the human interaction database. It would further my studies if you could assist me in my research, Lie... Tom," Seven asked, still seeming a little hesitant.

"Sure, what questions do you have about relationships?" Tom said; intrigued by whatever brought out this hesitancy in the normally self-assured woman across from him. "Not more on idle conversation and other 'inefficient wastes of valuable time.'"

"I would like a demonstration of kissing," Seven said without a trace of emotion in her voice.

"What?!!!" was the only reply that Tom could get past the astonishment locking up his brain.

Seven continued, ignoring his shock. "If you would please give me a demonstration of the various types of kisses I found in the database, including regular, French, Eskimo, Vulcan..."

"Wait a second," Tom interrupted. "There might be a problem here. I think you forgot to read the section about when kissing is inappropriate and who you should be kissing."

"The database stated that intimate settings were appropriate for kissing," Seven replied. "We are the only two occupants of this room. I also researched the gossip bulletin as you suggested. The notices from the early days of Voyager list your name quiet often in relation to kissing. There were many comments as to your skill and technique. I believe that you would be an appropriate teacher."

"I think you missed the part about how kissing occurs between people who are dating," Tom said, trying to find a way to convince her.

"We have spent last night together, alone, here in the Mess Hall," Seven countered. "This would qualify as a date. I believe the database listed this as appropriate foreplay."

Seven reached out her Borg enhanced hand and began to gently stroke Tom's face. As he reached up his other hand to move it away, she captured it in her other hand.

"I believe it is appropriate to either sit closely together or stand," Seven instructed. "Since these seats are inefficient to sit close together, I believe we should stand."

Before he could protest, she stood and was pulling Tom to his feet. Her normal invasion of personal space got a lot closer as she moved close enough so that her breasts were actually touching his chest. She started to pull his face forward towards hers when Tom finally recovered his voice.

"Wait!" Tom said in defeat. "OK, I'll show you how to kiss. Let's just take this a little slower. First, always let the guy lead on a first kiss."

"But that is chauvinistic," Seven replied.

"True, but since this is your first kiss, it would be a good idea to follow the rule," Tom countered.

"Acceptable," Seven replied after a moment's thought. "Proceed."

Realizing just what a chance he was being given, Tom decided to do it right. "First, put your arms around my neck... Not quite so tight. Yes, perfect. Now, close your eyes."

It was nice to actually kiss a tall woman. With her heals, she was a few inches shorter than him. Rather than reaching down, as he had fantasized with B'Elanna, he just needed to lean forward to touch the luscious lips of the woman in front of him.

He had just meant to give her a quick peck and then escape the room. But somehow, it wasn't working right. His lips seamed glued to hers. She just felt so good. She definitely had been studying the database, as she began to caress his face as they kissed. The kiss was so nice; he didn't even want to pull back for air.

"That was pleasurable," Seven said quietly. "I would now like to explore the type labeled French. The database described it as open mouthed, often using tongues to induce pleasure."

"I am aware of it," Tom replied with a wry grin.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear her next few words, "Then you will demonstrate it for me."

At that point, he came very close to losing control. All he could think about was moving his hands from where they were stroking her back to exploring how exactly he could remove the body-suit. It took every ounce of his control to start slowly kissing her, taking his time to allow her to become accustomed to the new sensations, rather than kissing her with the wild passion he was suddenly feeling.

Much later, they finally broke apart for a moment. Both were breathing heavy and the signs of arousal were very evident, in their eyes and bodies.

"That was also pleasurable," Seven said. "We should now continue to copulation."

"I think that is a little fast for you," Tom said, almost regretfully.

Direct as always, Seven replied, "You appear to be ready now."

"I don't believe you are ready for the feelings it would produce," Tom said, trying figure out how to salvage the situation.

"My research did indicate that copulation was normal after the later dates, rather than the first one," Seven said as she finally relented. "We will explore that aspect later. Thank you for your assistance, Tom."

He almost gave in as she leaned forward for a final kiss which seemed to last for hours. When her hand began to stroke his erection, he almost lost it. Only the realization of exactly how young she was emotionally and how much trouble he would be in if she decided to regret it in the morning, after all she was the Captain's newest protégé, kept him from giving in to the desire coursing through his body. With one last touch, she moved away and headed for the door.

"I believe I will need a midnight snack again tomorrow," Seven stated. "Perhaps I could borrow the replicator in your quarters to accommodate my needs. The database indicated that a bed would be preferred for further study of these types of interactions."

All Tom could do was stare after her as she left the Mess Hall. Two questions remained on his mind. First, how was he ever going to get a certain portion of his anatomy to relax before someone else comes into the room? And secondly, how many hours until Seven was going to show up at his door...


	2. Regeneration

The First Smile - Regeneration

by Riss

"Personal Log, Stardate 51243.0 The past few hours have been an intriguing exercise in social interaction. Lieutenant Paris, Tom, has been of great assistance to me in the learning process. Our discussions and actions of the this early morning have enhanced my understanding of relationships. End Log."

As she tapped the code to begin the regeneration cycle, memories of the past few days flowed freely through her mind. A quick shake of the head to dismiss the irrelevant thoughts, she climbed the steps to enter the regeneration chamber. She closed her eyes, and the cycle began.

***

So quiet. The voices are gone. It has been six weeks, yet still I miss their comfort and companionship. The regeneration cycle used to be a time to listen to their stories and take comfort in our conformity. But now, I only have my own voice to listen to, my own thoughts to examine.

This change should be meaningless. I am Borg, and loneliness is irrelevant, meaningless. But why is there this sense of something missing. The need to be around others, him.

Social interactions are meaningless. Relationships are illogical pairings between people. Pleasure is irrelevant. But why did I take pleasure in the sensations Tom brought when he kissed me and engage in attempts to continue them. My body took actions to enhance and prolong the sensations without conscious thought.

What began as an exercise in the practical application of information from Voyager's database has become something more. That first night, I went to the Mess Hall to satisfy the nutritional needs of my body. I intended only to find sustenance and leave. Yet, he invited me over. Besides the Captain, he has been the only crew member to do this. Illogically, I chose to join him, despite the meaningless conversation I knew would follow.

'Resistance is futile.' Everyone on this ship runs from those words. They give me looks of fear and hatred. Yet, he told me that they believe the same thing. Resistance to the plans of the Captain for integration into the crew is a futile gesture. Voyager assimilates as well as the Borg. However, in their assimilation there is individuality. Somehow, that thought is comforting.

That first night, I felt a sense of calmness around Tom. I have not felt as centered as I did that night since I was taken from the collective. After much examination, I believe that I have been afraid of joining Voyager. This is quite illogical, but my feelings during my interaction that night are consistent with the database definition of those feelings. His own descriptions of his assimilation into the Voyager collective, however, caused a dissipation of those feelings.

After that first evening, I also examined the reasons for why I might have felt comfortable around Tom. Despite my greater interaction with the Captain, I still am apprehensive about my meetings with her. Yet, after only one night of conversation about Voyager and my questions about the contemplation of life, he engendered a sense of peace I have not felt in too long.

Further research of the database yielded the link between intimacy and the sense of ease around another person which I had experienced. Intrigued, I initiated further research into the study of the subject. The vivid descriptions caused a physiological change similar to that described in the database. I experienced increased heart rate and rate of breathing. My body temperature seemed to rise and I had the illogical desire to start stroking my skin.

Intrigued by my research, I decided it was logical to continue my research with a trial study. Due to the similarity of my feelings when I interacted with Tom to those described as necessary for initiating intimate contact, I felt a return visit to the Mess Hall the following night was in order, especially after following Tom's recommendation to research the 'gossip billboards.' It appears that at the start of the journey, there was much talk of Tom's skills in various intimate encounters. It is logical to initiate a study on intimacy with one who displays considerable skills in the area.

Therefore, shortly after midnight, I entered the Mess Hall. Again he invited me to join him, and this time I did not protest in the least. It seemed the logical course of action for initiation of the study. As I sat down to join him, he smiled. This is an action I am not used to seeing in my presence, except from him. In my presence, I have now observed twenty one different smiles from him. They range from the fearful smile, number one, I observed the first time I interacted with him, similar to the expressions I still see from the other crew members, to the lustful smile, number seventeen, I once observed him give to Lieutenant Torres immediately after their near death experience in the space suits. That was immediately accompanied by, what the database described as a dirty look, thrown in his direction by the Lieutenant.

Early this morning he gave me smile number 5, the genuine smile. I have only observed it directed towards me on two previous occasions. First with his offer of friendship on the Klingon Day of Honor and again the during previous late night's discussions. On both occasions I have observed an elevation in my heartbeat, an illogical action. In both the Captain and Lieutenant Torres I have noted similar reactions when they received a similar smile, which I have labeled number 18. This one is slightly smaller and not quite as inviting.

However, this morning I received a new smile which I have labeled as the twenty first smile. As he pulled back from our first kiss, he gave me that smile which engaged the most illogical action within me. My body temperature appeared to increase, especially in my pelvic region as he looked into my eyes with that smile. The facial expression one is looking at should be irrelevant, but the evidence points towards what the database identified as being 'turned on' simply from that smile.

I did not initiate the study in order to learn all forms of intimacy. I assumed that it would be proven irrelevant, yet my reaction leads to another conclusion. As we engaged in the kiss, I saw memories in my mind. Vague impression of similar sensations and the need to continue them within my mind. Yet, I have never kissed another in this manner. Therefore, these must be memories from the collective. Irrelevant thoughts were banned from the collective, leading to the conclusion that these actions are not irrelevant.

I believe I now understand what instinct is. If my interpretation of the database is correct, it is what caused me to run my hands along his strong shoulders; to lean closer as his hands caused isolated portions of my body temperature to rise; to reach my hand down to feel what our actions were doing to his anatomy; to invite myself over to his quarters to continue our actions.

"Regeneration cycle is incomplete."

"Computer, locate portions of the database relating to dating and sex and display on this terminal."

Intriguing. The amount of material available on this subject is astounding. My interpretation of its importance in human culture was severely underestimated. Perhaps a larger study is necessary. Or, I should meet Tom tonight and continue our study.

"Computer, isolate human customs relating to sex while dating."

Interesting, yet highly irrelevant. People wear costumes for dates? A meaningless action when the subjects intend to disrobe for copulation. However, my own outfit has received much more attention than those of the Starfleet crew. Perhaps, I should test this theory.

"Computer, display ten examples of female dating attire."

Clothing is irrelevant. I am unsure of which option is preferred. Perhaps I should enlist the Captain's advice in choosing an outfit. Or this might be another important test for my instinct. The Doctor mentioned that next time he will design a blue outfit for me to wear, so I will choose a dress in that color. This variation is intriguing. It should accommodate the corset, but eliminates the unnecessary material around my legs.

"Computer, replicate number five."

"Specify size."

"I am unsure."

"Insufficient information. Initiating scan." The disembodied voice of the computer paused while the scan was activated. "Replication complete."

Now, how do I put this on?


	3. Definitions and Actions

The First Smile - Definitions and Actions

by Riss

Back and forth. Back and forth. He was beginning to wear a hole in the carpet as he paced his quarters. Options, decisions, desires and most definitely lust, flowing through his mind.

It has been 22 hours since Seven left him behind in the Mess Hall with her parting comments. Besides an uncomfortable and mildly painful sensation coming from where she had brushed her Borg enhanced hand, his mind had instantly been swarmed with ideas. First off, that he should follow her out of the Mess Hall and complete what they had started. Second, was the that the Captain would kill him if she ever found out. Third, was that he really was in pain. A quick fourth came with an image of B'Elanna, which he quickly dismissed.

As much as he had feelings for the feisty engineer, there were bigger problems now. After all, wasn't Seven's favorite phrase, 'Resistance is Futile.' Anyway, how could someone resist the almost six feet of soft delectable flesh that had attempted to seduce him last night.

That was Tom Paris' current dilemma. Any moment now, Seven of Nine would be at his door ready to complete what they had started last night. It wasn't that he felt no attraction for the woman. In fact, far from it. Despite his intentions to spend his time trying to find a way out of the situation, all he could thing of for the past 22 hours was exactly how he could remove her silver suit and discover exactly which parts were not 'Borg enhanced.'

In some ways he was lucky that he had been in Sickbay all day. Despite his skills for flying, he would probably have taken them into the middle of a star without realizing it. Though, it did have its downsides. Eight hours of boredom as well as using every ounce of respect he had for the Captain not to break into the medical files and find quick answers to all his questions about Seven.

One part of his brain was screaming about how this wasn't right. Seven has only spent about six years of her life as a human. While she looks like a grown woman, she has the emotional understanding of a child. No matter what she knows from the database about sex and human interactions, she does not posses the necessary understanding of them.

Yet, the look in her eyes after he kissed her. It wasn't just lust. And she wants it. How could he turn down her offer.

At exactly midnight the door chime rang. Tom looked up from where he had finally settled into the couch, dread and desire written across his face. Slowly he rose to greet his visitor.

"Good Evening Tom."

"Hey Seven," he managed to choke out as his eyes took in her outfit. "I like that dress!"

Before answering, Seven brushed out a slight wrinkle which had appeared on the deep blue long sleeved dress she was wearing. While the top portion of the dress was close-fitting and slightly lower cut than her normal catsuit, the flowing skirt left a lot more to the imagination. The skirt fell to just below her knees, and as Tom's eyes flowed lower, he realized that she had even replicated a pair of high healed sandals to compliment the dress. A pair of small Borg enhancements were showing on her right leg, one at the ankle and the other just below the level of the dress. "The database indicated that this was appropriate attire for a date."

Finally remembering to breathe, Tom answered, "Ah, yes. Well, come in and have a seat."

"That would be an inefficient use of time. We should..."

"However, didn't the database indicate that discussion of interesting topics was also standard on a date."

"Correct. Very well, I will join you in this meaningless social activity."

"Thanks Seven, I feel so useful now."

"On the contrary, you are a very useful participant in the planned activities of this evening."

Tom dropped down onto the couch and stared at the floor a moment before asking, "What exactly are the planned activities of this evening?"

Seven joined him on the couch, and took a deep breath of her own before answering. "I had understood you to be an expert in these matters. The database indicates that after kissing, a relationship moves on to such aspects as petting, making-out, and copulation."

"Then I have a question for you, what is a relationship?"

"Are you not familiar with this concept?"

"That's another subject," Tom answered with a shake of the head. "More importantly right now is that you know what your doing. I know you can recite the terms, but do you understand the implications."

"The database indicates that the first time a person copulates, they loose their virginity. It also indicates that the actions incite pleasure in the human body, something which should be irrelevant, yet I, appreciated our actions last night."

Moving from the other side of the couch, Tom took Seven's hands in his. Again he could feel the desire running through his body, but the past few years had taught him that instant gratification wasn't everything. He had to say, and do the right thing for Seven, and for himself.

"The problem is that a relationship is so much more than that. I can't do what you ask right now."

Seven had been staring at their joined hands, but her eyes flew to his as he declared his stand. "Judging by your physical responses, you are quite able." She pulled one of her hands out and started moving it up his thigh. However, before it moved too far up, he captured it in again. This time he held both hands in one of his, securely, as he moved his other to capture her face and look into her eyes.

"There was a time where that was all that mattered. But, your not ready to understand the feelings it would cause. I can see the confusion in your eyes. I respect the Captain, and you too much to take advantage of you like that."

Abruptly Seven stood and yanked her hands away and stood quickly. "Perhaps Ensign Kim will assist me in my study."

"I'm not saying you need to leave, but that we need to go slower." Seven turned around and faced him, though she looked behind him, rather than his face. "I am not saying no, just lets go through the steps. Two nights ago, you didn't even fully understand the concept of friendship and tonight you want sex. Let me show you what it is like to be friends and then see what happens." Standing, he reached out his hand. As he moved closer, he moved her face so he could look into her eyes. "I can't deny I'm attracted to you Seven, but one thing I've learned is that I need to live with myself in the morning. As you said, I could do it right now, but when you understand the things you are feeling, you might not agree. Until I'm sure that you understand those feelings and the implications of our actions, this is all I can give."

For a moment, he just looked into her eyes, trying to make sense of the confusion and feelings reflected there. Then, slowly he moved forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. As he started to pull back, she brought her own hands to his face and urged him to stay.

When Seven left a couple of hours later, she felt less confused. Though she still had not experienced, what the databases called making love, she started to understand what it had described as other pleasurable factors. While the first kiss she had received from the lieutenant had been pleasurable, the kiss he had given her on the way out identified why it was not a meaningless action. She now had a better understanding of the 'spark' of which the database had spoken of. Perhaps his idea of getting to know someone was not quite as irrelevant as she first believed. This deserved additional exploration, which she could engage in at their next date in four nights on the holodeck.


	4. The First Smile

The First Smile

by Riss

"You're late."

"Sorry Seven," Tom said as he strolled through the Cargo Bay doors. "A conduit blew in Engineering. Joe and Sue had some minor burns that Doc wanted me to stay and treat."

"You could have let me know," Seven said as she stepped down from her alcove.

A huge smile appeared on Tom's face as she came into view. Once again she had replicated a new dress. This time it was a late 20th century design. After racking his memory he finally decided it was called a sun dress. The front dipped a little lower than the blue one she had worn to his quarters, and he was pretty sure the design of the dress would call for the back to go even lower. A couple more Borg implants were showing, one on each arm, highlighting the pale perfection now revealed. The flowers which decorated the dress were a startling blue, which set off her eyes, while the ivory background made her skin glow. While Seven could carry off the cat-suit, it was amazing how much more beautiful and appealing she looked in a dress, sandals and her hair down.

"You look wonderful!" Seven's glaze dropped to the floor as he continued the complement. "Your taste in clothes is outstanding." Finally Tom's mind returned to the question she had asked earlier. "Harry's still recovering from the Travien Flu he picked up two days ago. He is isolated in Sickbay until tomorrow. I didn't see the need to create a scene," Tom said as his grin faded to a small, sad smile.

"Create a scene?" asked a perplexed Seven.

"To create a scene," Tom explained patiently, enjoying the chance to teach her more slang, "refers to something similar to three days ago in the Mess Hall."

"So Ensign Kim's screaming at you during breakfast and futile attempt to beat you up can be referred to as creating a scene."

"I wasn't quite so confident in my fighting skills," Tom replied. "Harry was really pissed off!"

"I was referring to Lieutenant Commander Tuvok's presence and his ability to swiftly terminate the altercation."

"You're doing a great job at assimilating humor," Tom managed to get out in between gasps of laughter. While Seven didn't join him in laughing, her lips turned up into what Tom was certain was a smile. The sight of it sobered him immediately.

Only a few feet separated them and Tom closed the distance in seconds. Almost hesitantly he reached out his hand and caressed her cheek next to the smile which was lighting up her face.

For a moment she didn't even breath. Tom was afraid he'd done something wrong, but she was so beautiful. Finally Seven caught Tom's eyes with her own. He could see the confusion being overwhelmed by desire. The confusion which had briefly appeared on her face quickly disappeared as the smile returned. A reciprocal one appeared on his own face as he marveled at how much he liked seeing a smile on her face.

As he looked into her eyes Tom realized just how much his feelings had changed in the last week. One week ago he had another case of insomnia, sitting in the Mess Hall bemoaning how he liked, possibly loved B'Elanna and she wouldn't even talk to him anymore. When Seven had come in, it took a moment for him to even extend the offer for her to join him. As he lost himself in the blue depths of her eyes he realized just how close he'd come to missing out on this moment. Only the look in her eyes that resembled his own first days on Voyager reminded him of his offer of friendship.

After a long moment Tom finally lowered his hand and captured hers within it, eagerly embracing her metal coated hand with his own. "Ready to go?" he said as he started to gently lead her towards the doors. As they passed through the doorway Tom reflected on the need to move slowly combating with his desire to draw her into his arms and never let her go. The thought which had put the breaks on him a few moments ago had been the idea that the longer he could wait, the more likely she would be able to understand and return his feelings.

"The blue shirt you are wearing complements the color of your eyes," Seven said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks Seven," Tom said with some surprise.

"The database indicated that giving complements creates a pleasurable feeling in the recipient." Seven paused for a moment as she tried to decipher the feelings flowing through her at his appreciative smile. As they stepped onto the turbolift the confusion left her face. "Deck 3."

"Great," Tom interjected with a grin, "I'm the recipient of another database lesson."

"Additionally the color insights an illogical yet pleasant hormonal response which increased my heart rate and respiration."

Once again Tom reached out his hand to touch her face, but this time instead of a simple caress he drew her face towards his for a kiss. It was a gentle, almost chaste kiss except for the feelings that both parties poured into pressure applied to the partner's lips.

"So that's why Ensign Kim tried to start a fight in the Mess Hall and ended up spending a day in the brig last week," broke in Captain Janeway's voice.

Tom and Seven slowly separated from the kiss. "Sorry Captain," Tom answered without ever taking his eyes from where they were locked in Seven's own piercing stare. "I know, private quarters not public spaces."

As they moved past Janeway and towards the holodeck, Tom once again captured Seven's hand in his. As she watched them walk past, Janeway's attention was caught by the contrast between his human hand and her Borg enhanced one laced together. The metal curling around his fingers served to remind her of Seven's unique situation on Voyager and just how much of her humanity she had yet to rediscover.

"Lieutenant, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Certainly Captain," Tom said as he turned to face her.

"In private," the Captain said as she walked past them towards the holodeck. With a raised brow that Seven must have assimilated from Tuvok, she released his hand. A small, apologetic smile crossed Tom's features as he followed Janeway into the unoccupied holodeck.

Rather than say anything after the doors closed on the bare holodeck, Janeway began to pace. After few minutes of watching his Captain circle the room Tom grew restless. "Is something wrong Captain?"

"I am concerned about your behavior," she answered without looking at him. "Seven of Nine has only just begun to discover her humanity. She has only lived five years of her life outside the collective. She needs to rediscover her humanity..."

"I understand that," Tom interrupted.

"She does not," Janeway continued without pausing to acknowledge the interruption, "need to jump over years of development. She does not need you taking advantage of her," she finished, finally meeting his glaze.

"I'm not," Tom returned evenly.

"What was just going on?" Janeway held up her hand to stop him before he could even try to interrupt. "Sleeping with her is not acceptable behavior!"

Tom finally began to lose his cool as he answered her. "Contrary to popular belief, I do not sleep with every member of the female persuasion, nor the rest of the ship either if some of the rumors are actually believed. I have turned Seven down because I realize she's not ready. I'm her friend. Maybe, one day it will be more. I'm beginning to like the idea of that, but I'm just here as a friend, something that she needs right now."

Janeway's shoulders relaxed slightly with his admission that they hadn't had sex, however she wasn't completely calm yet. "Then what did I just witness in the turbolift?"

"A week ago Seven come to me and we started discussing various things, from Earth to human interactions."

Confused, the captain asked, "Why did she come to you? I've been trying to help her to understand her humanity."

"Why me?" Tom answered, "Because I made her an offer of friendship when no one else on this ship will see her as anything else besides a former Borg. Why not you? I think you intimidate Seven..."

"Captain, you treat me as a child while Lieutenant Paris interacts with me as a colleague and a friend," Seven said from the doorway.

"Remind me to explain desecration to you later Seven," Tom said as he tossed a smile at her.

"Our holodeck time has already begun," Seven said by way of explanation. "Not using the hologrid in an inefficient expenditure of time."

For a moment Janeway observed the silent interaction between the two. She was amazed at the range of emotions which passed across Seven's face as she walked over to Tom. The small smile that appeared on her face along with the emotions reflected in her eyes illustrated the wonderful job Tom had been doing with her. She clearly felt much more than friendship, which seemed to be reflected in Tom's eyes as well.

As Janeway discreetly left them alone on the holodeck her thoughts turned to a related subject. Exactly how was she going to keep her chief engineer from killing her helmsman when she realized that he was falling in love with someone else.

**

* * *

**

_Thank you for letting me have a little fun with Tom! Sorry for the fade to black before the fun stuff, but I am too much a P/T fan at heart. While I love the idea of Tom playing with others, I can't actually write him getting himself into too much trouble with anyone but B'Elanna..._


End file.
